


Lost Cat

by Geoduck



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: It's a big city, and Kyo is such a little cat... but how will the orange-headed Sohma react to a helping hand?





	

It had been hours since school ended. The weather was cloudy with occasional showers. Haru had challenged him to a fight. He had been crazy enough to follow Haru's directions. He had won the fight, but still took a few hard punches.

To summarize: Kyo was hungry, tired, lost, injured, and pissed off.

Not watching where he was going, he accidentally ran into a pedestrian.

*POOF*

Apparently, it was a female pedestrian.

To summarize: Kyo was hungry, tired, lost, injured, pissed off, AND feline.

* * *

Some thirty minutes later, Kyo still hadn't changed back.

This wasn't particularly worrisome to him. It had happened before: when his body had been fully exerted, or the weather was rainy, it took much longer than usual to change back to human form. Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was still hungry, tired, lost, etc.

"AARRRGH! I can never find where I'm going in this body! Why do that have to put the street signs so freaking high? Don't they know how hard it is to read them from 10 inches off the ground?" Since Yuki wasn't around, his subconscious mind was the one to say, "Stupid cat." Kyo resolved to kick the crap out of his smartalecky subconscious mind sometime.

As was frequently the case, Kyo was drawing the attention (and affections) of several neighborhood cats. Some of them even brought food to him. Not that the food was entirely to his satisfaction. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, ladies, but I don't really like to eat mice. Or birds. Although it might be fun to see the look on Yuki's face. `Hey, guess what I had for dinner? Mice!' Then he'd try to beat me up."

"And he'd succeed," his subconscious mind added.

Kyo muttered.

Giving up, the cats eventually left him. Kyo stayed where he was: an alley near where he had changed into the cat form. It wouldn't do to transform back if he were still sitting out on the street. The last thing the Sohma family needed was yet another arrest for indecent exposure. (Ayame alone had been collared 14 times since his high school days).

That's when he saw her.

She was big. True, all humans looked enormous to him in this form: even that little squirt Kisa towered over him. But even with his present skewed perspective, he could tell that this girl was much larger than most.

Besides that, she was staring at him, and she looked terrified.

Meeting people who were phobic towards cats was nothing new to Kyo: however, usually, they backed up quickly and ran in the opposite direction. This girl, however, actually stepped closer.

"Um...kitty. Hi."

Kyo cocked his head. Crap, she wasn't going to pet him, was she? He didn't really like that when it happened. But there really wasn't much he could do about it. He steeled himself for her touch.

Her petting, tentative at first, was surprisingly soft and gentle for such a large person. Normally, he wouldn't associate "large" with "gentle." The biggest girl he knew was Uo, who was about as gentle as a rabid ferret. Unwillingly, he purred.

He looked at the girl. Her face had transfigured to an expression of pure bliss, her cheeks madly blushing red.

'Damn...she's really getting into it.'

"Kitty...hungry?"

Instinctively, he meowed affirmatively.

"You want tuna fish?"

`Actually, that wouldn't be so bad', Kyo thought. Tuna fish, even if it was in a can, certainly was better than most things people fed to cats. He shuddered at the thought of some things that had previously been offered to him while in this form-usually odd ends of meat only one or two days from officially being classified as `rotten.'

"Let's go."

Against his better judgment, Kyo decided to go with the girl. Once the problem of being hungry was solved, all the other problems would solve themselves pretty quickly. He prepared himself to be picked up.

When her hand approached his face, he bit it. Hard.

Instantly, the girl's expression fell into one of depression. She slowly, sadly walked away, cradling her wounded extremity.

`Why the hell did I do that?' Kyo thought. `I wasn't planning on biting her. That was like some bizarre cat-instinct. AARGH! I missed out on a free meal!' Kyo cursed his fate.

* * *

The next day at school...

Chiyo looked brightly at her classmate. "Good morning, Sakaki."

"Morning," Sakaki returned quietly.

"Oh no! You've got a bandage on your hand! What happened, Sakaki?"

"Um...it was in a bad mood." Sakaki stared down at her books to signify that the conversation was over.

"Did she get into a fight?" wondered Chiyo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and published in 2003.


End file.
